transformersfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime on kuvitteellinen Autobottien johtaja Transformers-universumissa, joka oli alun perin japanilaisen Takara Toys -yhtiön luoma lelu vuonna 1980. Myöhemmin vuonna 1984 Hasbro haki lisenssin itselleen Car-Robots lelusarjasta, jonka myötä Optimus Prime sai lopullisen muotonsa. Hänet muun muassa listattiin vuonna 2007 Total Film -lehden TOP-50 elokuvasankarien listalla sijalle. Optimus Prime on kotoisin Cybertron-planeetalta. Hän on voimakas ja urhea Autobottien johtaja, jonka yleisin muuntautumismuoto on rekka, mutta Optimus Prime on myös muuttunut paloautoksi. Optimus Prime on viisas ja vahva, ja hän uskoo, että vapaus on oikeutettu kaikille aistiville elämänmuodoille. Hän tuntee myös että hänen elämänsä tarkoitus on suojella kaikenlaisia eläviä olentoja – myös ihmisiä. Rauhan nimessä Optimus ei epäröi käyttää voimiaan ja suuria asevarastojaan Megatronin ja Decepticonien pysäyttämiseen. Vaikka Autobotit näkevät hänet suurimpana johtajana mikä heillä on koskaan ollut, Optimus ei ajattele olevansa muita parempi vaan kunnioittaa myös alaisiaan toisin kuin hänen arkkivihollisensa Megatron. Ennen Autobottien ja Decepticonien välillä alkanutta sotaa Optimus tunnettiin Autobottina nimeltään Orion Pax. Hän oli pahoin vahingoittunut Decepticonien hyökätessä mutta Alpha Trion rakensi hänet uudelleen ja nimesi Optimus Primeksi. Transformers Beast Warsissa maximalsien johtaja Optimus Primal ei liity mitenkään Optimus Primeen vaikka maximalsit ovat kuin autobotteja, paitsi ne muuttuvat eläimiksi. Autobotit ovat Maximal'sien esi-isiä ns. vaihtoehtoisessa jatkumossa. Generation 1 Optimus Prime on huomattavin, vahvin ja viisain kaikista Autoboteista. Hän tuntee myös että hänen elämänsä tarkoitus on suojella kaikenlaisia eläviä olentoja lukuun ottaen myös ihmiset. Vaikka Autobotit näkevät hänet suurimpana johtajana, mikä heillä on koskaan ollut, Optimus ei ajattele olevansa muita parempi vaan kunnioittaa myös alaisiaan toisin kuin hänen arkkivihollisensa Megatron. Ennen Autobottien ja Decepticonien välillä alkanutta sotaa Optimus tunnettiin Autobottina nimeltään Orion Pax. Hän oli kriittisesti vahingoittunut Decepticonien hyökätessä mutta Alpha Trion rakensi hänet uudelleen ja nimesi Optimus Primeksi. The War Within The War Within The War Within -sarjakuvassa Optimus Prime saa itselleen Primen arvon, nousten arkistoijarobotista Autobottien johtohahmoksi. Hänen kykyihinsä ei uskota niin omien kuin vihollistenkaan puolelta, kunnes Optimus todistaa nopeutensa ja voimansa tekemällä selvää hänen kimppuunsa lähetetystä Decepticon-salamurharyhmästä. Optimus onnistuu herättämään lisää vihaa Autobottien keskuudessa, harkitsemalla Cybertronin lopullista jättämistä Decepticoneille. Lopulta Optimus päättää kuitenkin jäädä ja taistella planeetan puolesta. Yhdessä Grimlockin ja muutaman muun Autobotin kanssa hän pysäyttää Megatronin suunnitelmat ja onnistuu voittamaan myös tämän kaksintaistelussa, mutta ei kuitenkaan pysty tappamaan tätä. Lopulta Optimuksella on mahdollisuus saada kaikkien aikaisempien Autobot-johtajien viisaus ja kokemus koodattuna levyltä, mutta Prime päättää heittää levykkeen avaruuteen ja sanoo valitsevansa oman tiensä. The Dark Ages The War Withinin toisen osan alussa Optimus Prime ja Megatron taistelevat kaksintaistelussa. Taistelun aikana kaksikko joutuu avaruussillan sisälle ja katoavat. Optimusta ei enää tämän jälkeen nähty. Robots in Disguise Transformers Robots in Disguisessa Optimus Prime on tuima ja vakava komentaja, joka on omistautunut suojelemaan viattomien olentojen vapautta. Hän on nähnyt kuinka Megatron on valloittanut ja tuhonnut useita planeettoja ja on luvannnut ettei maapallolle käy samaa kohtaloa. Optimus usein löytää itsensä vakavana, verrattuna muihin autobotteihin ja predaconeihin nähden, jotka tuntuvat olevan enemmän omituisia tavoiltaan ja persoonaltaan. Optimuksen itsepäisyys ja hänen alttius pitkille moraalipuheille on merkki hänen ylevyydestä, joka tuntuu olevan Optimuksen ainut heikkous naiivin ohella. Alkuperäisen The Transformers -sarjan loputtua Optimuksen äänenä ei enää toiminut Peter Cullen vaan hahmolle etsittiin uusi ääninäyttelijä, joka oli Neil Kaplan. Hän oli samalla ensimmäinen yhdysvaltalainen, joka lainasi ääntään Optimukselle. Unicron Trilogia Unicron Trilogia koostuu Transformers-sarjoista Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon ja Transformers Cybertron. Optimus Primea ääninäytellyt Gary Chalk on tällä hetkelle pisimpään hahmon roolissa toiminut näyttelijä. Energon Transformers Energonissa Optimus Prime on voimakas ja urhea Autobottien johtaja. Hän poikkeaa hyvin paljon alkuperäisen sarjan G1:n Optimuksesta, sillä hän on hyvin militaristinen johtaja, eikä ole yhtä lempeä kuin hänen edellinen versionsa. Optimuksen mahtavien voimiensa lisäksi hän on viisas ja uskoo että vapaus on oikeutettu kaikille aistiville elämänmuodoille. Optimus on luvannut taistelevansa pahoja Decepticoneja vastaan jotteivät he varastaisi Maan valtavia Energon varoja. Rauhan nimessä Optimus ei epäröi käyttää voimiaan ja suuria asevarastojaan Megatronin ja Decepticonien pysäyttämiseen jotteivät he olisi uhka universumille. Hän pystyy yhdistymään Omega Supremen sekä Wing Saberin kanssa, jolloin heistä tulee erittäin vahva yhdistelmä. Cybertron Transformers Cybertronissa Optimus Prime muuntautuu futuristiseksi paloautoksi. Hän ottaa johdon jokaisessa tehtävässä eikä koskaan lähetä ryhmäänsä tilanteeseen, johon ei itse menisi. Hän on omistautunut kaikkien älyllisten olentojen elämän ja vapauden suojelemiselle ja toimii autobotti-kumppaneidensa roolimallina. Älykkyytensä, vakaiden hermojensa ja loputtoman myötätuntonsa ansiosta autobotit torjuvat decepticonien pahat suunnitelmat kerta toisensa jälkeen. Epätoivoisessa kilpailussa aikaa vastaan Optimus Primen on ollut pakko lähettää ryhmä parhaita sotilaitaan universumin tuntemattomiin osiin etsimään kadonneita Kyberplaneetta-avaimia, muinaisia esineitä, joilla on voima pelastaa cybertronin ja koko muu universumi mustalta aukolta, joka syntyi Unicronin räjähtäessä. Optimus Prime pystyy muuttumaan myös supermuotoon joka on suurempi ja voimakkaampi kuin normaali muoto. Optimus Prime pystyy myös yhdistymään monien muitten autobottien kanssa jonka tulos on erittäin vahva yhdistelmä. Optimus Primen ja Leobreakerin yhdistymistä kutsutaan raakakynsitilaksi ja Optimus Primen ja Wing Saberin yhdistymistä äänisiipitilaksi. Transformers (Elokuva) Ensimmäisessä näytelmäelokuvassa Optimus Prime muuntautui Peterbilt 379-rekaksi. Toisin kuin Optimuksen edelliset ajoneuvot sen väritys oli muuten sama lukuun ottamatta liekkikoristelua. Myös edellisillä ajoneuvoilla oli litteä etuosa, joka oli poikkeuksellisesti pidennetty elokuvan ohjaajan Michael Bayn toimesta, jotta hahmon muuntautuminen robotiksi olisi todenmukaisempaa, sillä robotti muodossa se on 853 senttimetriä pitkä. Optimus Prime käytti aseinaan miekkaa ja pitkäpiippuista käsiasetta. Brittilehden Transformers UK magazinen mukaan ajoneuvo muodossa Optimuksen huippunopeus on 402 kilometriä tunnissa. Tarinassa Optimus Prime sekä Autobotit Jazz, Ironhide ja Ratchet saapuvat maahan, Bumblebeen lähetettyä heille signaalin. Optimus Prime ottaa pian saapumisensa jälkeen yhteyttä Bumblebeehen ja tutustuu samalla Autobottien ihmisliittolaisiin, Samiin ja Mikaelaan. Autobotit aloittavat "All Sparkin" (Transformerseille elämää luovan kuution) etsinnät. Aluksi he matkaavat Samin kotiin etsimään isoisoisoisänsä silmälaseja, joihin on merkitty All Sparkin sijainnin koordinaatit. Lopussa Optimus Prime taistelee Decepticonien johtajaa, Megatronia vastaan, joka vaikuttaa olevan liian voimakas Optimukselle. Hän yrittää taistelun aikana suojella Samia ja Allsparkia, mutta Sam yllättäen tuhoaa Megatronin All Sparkilla, jolla alun perin Optimuksen piti tuhota itsensä, jottei Megatron pääsisi siihen käsiksi. Lopulta Optimus Prime päättää jäädä planeetalle muiden Autobottien kanssa ja lähettää avaruuteen viestin, kaikille elossa oleville Autoboteille ja kehottaa heitä tulemaan Maahan. Transformers Animated Täysin yhdysvaltalaisten luomassa animaatiosarjassa Optimus Prime on vielä nuori komentaja, kokemattomalle ryhmälle, joita pidetään mitättöminä autobotteina. Optimus on synnynnäinen johtaja, joka on oiva suunnitelmien luomisessä sekä improvisoimisessa. Hän on Vaatimaton, nöyrä, ystävällinen ja kannustava, mutta tehtävien aikana Optimus muuttuu vakavaksi, joka osaa kuitenkin suhtautua tehtävien aikana ymmärtäväisesti, eikä vaadi kunnioitusta komentelemalla, kuten Megatron. Hän löytää vahingossa ryhmänsä kanssa Allsparkin ja pian he saavat Megatronin johtaman Decepticon ryhmän kimppuunsa. Taistelun syntyessä heidän aluksensa vioittuu ja ryhmä putoaa maapallolle, jossa he ovat horroksessa 50 vuotta. Herättyään he alkavat tutkia kaupunkia nimeltä Detroit. Optimus ottaa tehtäväkseen suojella maan asukkaita ja Allsparkia hinnalla millä hyvänsä. Esiintymiset *The Transformers *Transformers Generation 2 *Transformers Robots in Disguise *Transformers Armada *Transformers Energon *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Animated *The Transformers: The Movie *Transformers (elokuva) *Transformers (peli) *Transformers The Game *Transformers Revenge of the Fallen *Transformers Prime *Transformers Rescue Bots *Transformers Robots in Disguise Kuvagalleria Burnsit, Rescue Botit, Optimus ja Frankie uuden aika-kapselin kanssa..jpg Optimus, Rad and Fred (Vow).jpg Optimus and Galvatron's Final Battle (Energon Series).png Optimus Supreme (The Sun).jpg Optimus Supreme and Galvatron's Epic Final Battle..jpg Optimus and Galvatron (Alliance).jpg Optimus Prime (Cramp).png Optimus Prime (Starscream's Death Scene).jpg Optimus with the Star Saber.jpg Alpha Q, Optimus and Starscream.jpg Coby, Lori, Lucy, Bud and Autobots Meet Colonel Franklin.png Optimus with the Prime Decepticon Hunter.jpg Optimus, Hot Shot and Star Saber.jpg Optimus and Skyboom Shield.jpg Optimus and the Star Saber.jpg Jet Optimus.png Optimus Prime vs. General Stockade.jpg|Optimus taistelee Stockadea vastaan. Razorpaw vs. Optimus Prime.png Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl.jpg Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari, Prowl and Bumblebee.jpg Optimus vs. Megatronus.jpg Swelter and Glacius vs. Optimus Prime.png Optimus' Matrix (Rescue Bots).jpg Optimus lying in the ground.jpg Rescue Force Sigma-17 with Optimus Prime.jpg Optimus and Override.jpg|Optimus puhuu Overriden kanssa. Optimus, Evac, Crosswise and Red Alert.jpg Optimus, Smokescreen and Bumblebee.jpg Optimus and Smokescreen (After the battle against Starscream).png Optimus and Smokescreen Shake Hands.png Optimus with Hi-Test.png Optimus speaks with Sentinel.png Optimus (Halloween Time).png Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl in Vehicle Mode.png Optimus Prime and his Friends are Back to Earth.jpg Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars.jpg Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee.jpg Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee.jpg Optimus and his his All-Stars (Freedom Fighters).jpg Bee Team, Optimus and his his All-Stars' Moment of Victory.jpg Optimus is hero again.png Optimus (After Cyclonus' Team's Defeat).png Bee Team and Optimus' All-Stars Team are Victorious..png Optimus and his Friends (Ep. 45 (Optimus)).jpg Optimus and Wing Saber on Cybertron.jpg Optimus vs. Scourge.jpg Optimus, Kicker, Wing Saber and Arcee (The Omega Train).png Optimus and Micronus.png Optimus, Ironhide, Wing Saber, Superion Maximus and Ironhide's Fans.png Optimus (During an Attack Animated Series)).png Heatwave and Photo of Chase, Optimus and Energon eater.jpg Autobotit ja heidän ihmis-ystävät..jpg Optimus and Scourge (End).png|Optimus ja Scourge näkevät Viidakkoplaneetan kärsivän. Optimus kohtaa Ransackin ja Crumplezonen.png|"Mitä sanoittekaan tuhoamisesta?" Optimus ja Wing Dagger ovat keskellä taistelua..png Optimus (Ennen palaamista Ikikipinään).jpg|Optimus on nyt liittymässä Ikikipinään. Jetfire näkee Optimuksen syöksyvän ilmassa..jpg Optimus, Override, Scourge, Evac and Metroplex.jpg Luokka:Autobot Luokka:Johtajat Luokka:Yhdistyjät